Yes, Teacher
by Cy Fur
Summary: Axel teaches Xion some important things. Written for 30 lemons. Axel/Xion.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

Xion doesn't remember how they started. They were on a mission, she knows that. Then they were at the clock tower. She also knows that. But the time after that is a bit fuzzy. At some point, she lost her coat and her boots. But now she's all in the moment, lying flat on her back, kissing him, soft and hot and wet, making her whole body shiver with sweetness. She has to wonder if the heat from their kissing is because Axel knows fire so well, or is kissing everyone like this? She hasn't really kissed anyone like this before - she's given a peck to Roxas, but a quick press of lips on lips is a lot different from… this.

This is all about fire singing in her veins and sweetness pooling in her marrow. This is about clinging to him with all that she has, her arms around his shoulders and her hands fisted in his hair, her legs wrapped around his hips and her ankles twisted together. This is all about the tingle that seems to be generated wherever they touch, even through their shirts. She just wants him to _touch _her, send more little sparks dancing 'round under her skin. "Axel…," she whispers, her toes curling into the fabric of his shirt, "touch me, p-please."

"Touch you where, baby girl?" Axel trails kisses down from her mouth to her chin to under her chin, making her tilt her head back.

"You know," Xion mumbles, and she is blushing. Nobodies don't feel embarrassment, exactly - they don't feel anything - but she feels some shadow of it, mainly for not really knowing… what's there. Oh, she knows it by touch. The little bump that sends shockwaves down her back, the place where Axel's… he calls it a cock, where it enters her, the special place inside of her that his fingers brush against that make her vision flash - she doesn't know they have names, and it seems… silly to call them anything like that. They must have names, because it seems to Xion everything has a name.

"No I don't." Axel's voice is teasing as he nibbles gently along her neck to her chest, right over the collar of her shirt. "Tell me."

"That place," she mumbles, rocking her hips up against him, grinding her hips in such a way as to make the seam of her pants grind against something that appreciates it. She tugs and yanks on his hair, hoping he might get the message and maybe just get to business.

"What place?" Axel's hand goes to the back of her head, and he cups it, sifting her thin hair through his bony fingers.

"_That _place," Xion says, managing to put enough shadow-annoyance in her voice to sound almost real.

"_Which _place?" Axel says back, mimicking her inflection with a cocky smirk and getting on his elbows to better look her in the face.

Xion rolls her eyes and grabs the hand that's resting on her hip and presses it between her legs, so that his palm is cupping her. "_That _place," she all but growls, rocking against his hand in an effort to get him to touch her more.

"Which is called…?" Axel absently strokes her through the seam of her jeans with his fingertip.

"Um… that place?" Xion squirms, encouraging more stroking.

"It has a name other then that, you know." Axel sits up, untangling her arms from his neck and her fingers from his hair.

"What is it?" Xion looks up at him, her dark hair fanned out across his white pillow. Well, fanned out as much as it can, being as short as it is.

"Well…" Axel is smirking harder now. "I guess I could teach you. I'm a good teacher, wouldn't you say?"

"Um… yeah?" Xion is a bit confused and more than a bit twitchy. She wants him to stop with the teacher stuff and get back to business.

"Lets play a game, Xion." Axel sits up further, until Xion has to let go of him.

"But weren't we going to…?" Xion tries to indicate without saying anything, seeing as she isn't entirely sure what to call whatever they do together.

"We'll be playing a game, baby girl. Now up." Axel pats her on the hip to indicate that he wants her up.

"But…." Xion sits up, because she usually listens to Axel.

"No buts." Axel sits up on the bed and lifts Xion off of the bed, until she is standing in front of him. "We're going to play a game. I'm going to be the teacher and you're going to be the student."

"Okay…." She knows a bit about teachers and students. She's been called a student, and she's seen them in different worlds. The various Organization members have been teachers to her before. How to use magic, how to do recon, how to reach her limit break, how to write a report. "What are you going to teach me, Axel?"

"Call me… call me Teacher." Axel smiles up at her, his hands on her hips through the denim. "And I'll call you Miss Xion, okay?"

"Okay," Xion says willingly enough. She does like knowing new things, inasmuch as a Nobody likes anything.

"Okay who?" Axel slaps her on the bottom, only hard enough to make some noise. It does, in that it makes her yelp.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Xion rubs her backside.

"You will call me "Teacher"," Axel informs her.

"Yes, Teacher," Xion says, sounding slightly cranky.

"Now, Miss Xion, we're going to be having a _very _special lesson." Axel begins to rub her sides, then takes his hands off. "We're going to learn the different parts of the body. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yes, Teacher," Xion says obediently. She does want to know, and she's enjoyed Axel's games before.

"If you want me to touch a part of your body, you have to name it. If you don't know the name, I'll tell you." Axel grins at her.

"Yes, Teacher," Xion says, biting her lip in thought. Then, "Touch my chest, please, Teacher?"

"Which part of your chest, Miss Xion?" Axel's fingers stroke across the skin revealed by her shirt collar.

"The… front of it, Teacher." Xion mumbles.

"This part?" Axel gently strokes between her breasts through her shirt.

"No, more to the side," Xion says, panting quietly. "Teacher," she adds quickly, seeing his expression.

"Do you know the name of that part of you, Xion?" Axel's finger ghosts over the hard, bumpy part of her chest.

"N-no, Teacher," Xion mumbles. She wishes he would just get on with things. She's losing the nice burn she had in her belly.

"The whole thing, Xion, is your breast." Axel cups it through her shirt to demonstrate. "Say it back at me, Miss Xion."

"It's my breast," Xion mumbles, curling her bare toes into the cold white floor.

"Good girl." Axel squeezes it, gently, and thumbs the end. "This part on the tip is your nipple."

Xion whimpers, feeling a little shock from his finger to her… nipple down her back to the secret place between her legs.

"Where do you want me to touch you now, Miss Xion?" Axel's voice is so teasing it's obnoxious.

"My… nipple, please, Teacher." Xion's moves her hands to Axel's hair, threading it through her fingers.

"Well, since you asked me so nicely," Axel says lazily, and he tweaks it, liking the way her hips twitch.

Xion bites her lip, squirming. Her knees are starting to get kind of… well, shaky. "Um, Teacher?"

"Yes, Miss Xion?" Axel keeps playing with her nipples through her shirt. He likes seeing her get all shaky and squirmy like this. It makes him feel some kind of… well, it makes him feel something, although he isn't sure what it is.

"My legs are starting to get tired, Teacher," Xion mumbles, pressing her knees together.

"Well, we can't be having with that," Axel says in his no nonsense voice, and lifts Xion up, holding her close to him, like a baby. "Lie on your back, sweetheart, there's a good girl."

Xion is a bit surprised (as much as she can be) to find herself lying flat on her back on the bed, looking at him over the curve of her breasts.

"Now…" Axel straddles her legs, looking down at her, his big hands covering her belly, "I think you're ready for the next part of our lesson, Miss Xion." Axel begins to tug her pants down. "You don't know the name of this, do you?" He presses between her legs through her white panties, just gently enough to make her thrash against him.

"No, Teacher," Xion manages to choke out, her hips rising up to meet his hand.

Axel pulls her pants all the way off, then hooks his fingers to pull her panties off. "This…" He strokes along her, collecting wetness, "has many names. But I'm going to tell you the most common one, alright, Miss Xion?"

"Yes, Teacher," Xion gasps out, grabbing at the bedspread. His bony, hot fingers are doing things that she doesn't have words for, but they're making her see little sparks. She whimpers and gasps, lifting her hips in hopes of encouraging him to keep doing _that_, whatever it is, exactly.

"This, Miss Xion…" Axel slides one long, bony finger into her, "this is your pussy. Say it back to me."

"P-pussy," Xion mumbles, her hips rocking up to meet each thrust of his fingers. It sends little icy shockwaves down her back, trickling through her nerves and into her skin, leaving her twitching and whining.

"Good girl." Axel crooks his finger inside of her, pressing down on something, and then…..

"Ah!" Xion's hips jerk and her legs lash out. She's seeing flashes of light in front of her eyes, because of whatever it is that Axel is pressing down on. At least, she thinks so.

"You feel that, Miss Xion?" Axel presses down on the thing inside of her with the pad of her index finger. "That… that's your G-spot."

"G-spot," Xion agrees shakily. She thinks she is going to come soon, and she's fairly surprised that Axel isn't climbing on top of her - she knows he likes to do that, and she also knows that she likes it when he does that. But he doesn't do that.

"You can't come just yet, Miss Xion," Axel tells her. "We haven't finished our lesson." His thumb presses down on something else, and Xion whimpers as it rotates on the little bud between her legs, the one over her… pussy, that's what it's called. It makes her feel all jolted full of electricity, and she whimpers, her hips rocking into his hand. "You can't come yet, Miss Xion. I've got another word for you to learn."

"P-p-please?" Xion squirms more, gaping her legs wider. "Please, Teacher…."

"This…" He presses down on the small, stiff bump, sending more shockwaves out to trickle through her fingers and toes, "is your clit. Say it back at me, Miss Xion."

"C-clit. It's my clit." Xion rocks her hips up, biting her lip. "Teacher, please, can I…?"

"Can you what, Miss Xion?" Axel keeps pressing on her G-spot and diddling her clit with his thumb. "I can't let you do something unless you ask me for it specifically…."

"Please, Teacher, let me come!" Xion remembers this word, at least. She jerks her hips, rocking and trying to get more friction, more stimulation, more whatever it takes to make her erupt into shudders and shakes, leaving her in a pile of goo.

"You want me to make you come, Miss Xion?" Axel begins to thrust his fingers faster, pressing down on her G-spot, playing with her clit. He smirks down at her, and then he begins to move his hands faster.

"Yes please, Teacher. Please, make me come!" Xion is thrashing on the bed, her hips rising to meet each thrust of Axel's hand.

"What am I touching to make you come?" Axel presses down on her clit with his thumb. He can feel her begin to climb the hill - she's going to come soon, very soon. But damned if he isn't going to get some kind of enjoyment out of watching her struggle to keep it in.

"My p-pussy, Teacher," Xion mumbles, staring up into his eyes and rocking her hips to meet each of his thrusts, feeling her sweat start to make her bunched up shirt stick to her back.

"And this?" He applies extra pressure with his thumb, to her clit.

"My clit, Teacher," Xion says, arching her back and curling her toes into the bedspread.

"And this?" Axel presses down on her G-spot with his fingertip, and he feels her tremble around his finger. "Come on, Miss Xion, you know it, don't you?"

"M-my G-spot, Teacher," Xion gabbles, and jerks her hips as hard as she can, and comes. She whimpers through the orgasm, feeling the freezing heat in her belly break through her like waves, and she goes rigid, then limp.

"You didn't wait for my permission, Miss Xion," Axel says, and his voice is silky as he pulls his finger out of her, gently.

"I'm sorry, Teacher," Xion pants, and tries to get her brain to form coherent thoughts.

"Well, it means you're going to have homework," Axel says, and he sits back, fiddling with his belt.

"H-homework?" Xion blinks at him in a confused way, sitting up on her elbows

"Oh, yes." Axel unbuttons his pants, then unzips them. "You need to know male anatomy as well, don't you?"

"I do?" Xion watches him take himself out, sees it bob and twitch.

"Indeed." Axel takes one small, bare, hand and presses it against him. "This is my cock," he says, and closes her fingers around it, making her squeeze it.

"Your cock?" Xion squeezes it again cautiously, feeling how thick and hot it is.

"Yes, Miss Xion." Axel makes her pump her hand up and along it, getting the slippery fluid dribbling from the tip all over her hand. It spreads along the shaft as well, making him shiver and rock his hips into her little hand. "It's for making girls feel good…."

"Oh. That's nice of it," Xion says, still feeling dazed. It feels odd, to have her shirt bunched up over her… breasts, her pants completely off. She's felt this thing before, but she's never really… concentrated on it like this.

Axel snorts, moving her hand faster. He can feel himself get close, riding towards orgasm, and he isn't too surprised. Playing around with Xion like that has left him on edge, and having her playing with him like this… well, it won't be long.

Xion reaches down, feeling something else. "What's that, Teacher?" She asks, and keeps stroking him with her other hand. She feels it begin to throb, and she knows, from experience, that he'll come soon.

"That?" Axel is smirking. "My testicles." He rocks his hips up into her hand. "If we were people, it'd be what I make babies with, but we don't need to worry about that right now, Miss Xion."

Xion begins to pump faster, but then she squawks, because Axel's cock has just erupted over her wrist, getting it wet and sticky.

Axel groans, feeling his orgasm rip through him. He slumps forward, taking the wet and sticky Xion with him, and plants a kiss on her temple. "Did you like it, Xion?"

"Like what?" Xion cuddles up to his chest, getting come on his shirt and her own. She relaxes as he kisses her forehead, feeling the small place in her chest twitch as he brushes a kiss to her forehead.

"Our game," Axel says, in a "well, duh" tone of voice.

"I liked it," Xion mumbles, snuggling closer.

"Good to know," Axel says, and strokes her back. He'll have to file this little game for another time. 


End file.
